Changes
by Charisma-84
Summary: Some Changes Rory goes through when she get back from Washington...Dealing with Jess and Dean and some trouble she is having with her self. JR
1. Default Chapter

Here is what I thought would have been been fun to happen when Rory comes back from Washington... In other words what I would have likes to happen hee hee tell me what you think...

Disclaimer: not mine never will be!!

Rory Gilmore was always the good girl... doing what she was told,going out of her way to help people,always doing the right thing,never wanting to let people down and she was sick of it. No longer did she want to be known as Rory Gilmore the goody two shoes, she wanted to be her own person. She felt trapped like she needed to free her self and she didn't know how.

At night she would cry her self to sleep she was so unhappy,andmore than anything else in the world she wanted to be with Jess. She knew she loved him and it broke her heart to see him kissing Shane so passionately under the tree that day. She wished it were here and Shane.

Dean was an Ok guy she liked himreally she did but she felt nothing when he kissed her now. No fire works,stars,and orchestra. Nothinglike when she and Jess Kisses on the dayof Sookie's wedding.she was starting to see him asa friend or even abrother but not a boyfriend. She knew it was not fair to him if she kept leading him on so she needed to end things with him as soon as possible.

Rory wiped away her tears and sat up pulling a pillow in to her lap and looking into the mirror that hung on her wall and said to her reflection "Tomorrow!" hugged the pillow to her chest and sighed.

The next morning Lane ranting on about her mother as the two of them walked down the street

Rory was listing and trying to help her out as much she could but she kept thinking about how and when she was going to tell Dean. She was brought out of her thoughts as she was Lane walk right into the beauty store.

"Lane...Lane? what are you doing?" she asked fallowing her in to the store

1/2 an hour later they sat in Lane's Bathroom getting ready to bleach Lane's hair so they could dye it purple.

Rory smiled while Lane went on about Dave,she was saying things that reminded her of the way she felt when she was around Jess. She just smiled and nodded letting Lane know that she was listening.

and hour and a half later after freaking out Lane had Rory go back to the store and buy her Black hair dye. Once she reached the store she took a deep breath and walked in knowing Shane was going to be there.

Once she reached for the black hair dye she looked at Shane and listened to what she was saying... with in and instant she knew she was talking to HIM! She looked her self in the mirror that hung up in the store let out a groan she did not look like what felt at all. she looked back at the hair dye and decided it was time for a change...and now was the time! she grabbed some more dye and cringed as she walked up to Shane so she could pay.

" Are you looking? No you are not You're watching TVshe went on

After having an argument with Shane Rory headed back to Lane's house to re-dye her hair Black.

After fixing Lanes hair they decided that they would go for a walk. Lane still went on about how wonderful Dave was and Rory was still thinking about Jess. and in that instant she had bumped into him but he didn't seem bothered by it he just looked at her as he and Shane kept walking.

"That Girl is so strange" Shane told Jess as they keep on walking.

"What was that all about?" Lane asked Rory

" Nothing.. it's been a long day" she started

Just then Loralie wrapped her arms around the both of them and says

" ughhh people who like me!!"

Both the girls laughed a little knowing that her Speech must not have gone so well. Once Lane left Loralie asked Rory if she wanted to go get something to eat, and Rory refused telling her she had something important to do. Loralie understood and told her that she would bring her back some pancakes. Rory smiled and thanked her mom.

Once Loralie was out of sight Rory sighed and the smile slipped of her face. and headed in the direction Dean was in. Ten minutes later she was standing in front of the store giving her self a pep talk. ' Ok Rory you can do this... it's not fare to him... we are not meant to be and he deserves to be happy...' she took on last breath and said to her self out loud "It's now or never".

She walked in and saw him standing there re-stocking shelves and walked up to him. once he saw her he smiled and Rory did not.

"Rory, hey how are you?" he asked leaning down to kiss her but she turned her face away in time for him to kiss her cheek.

" I'm fine" she replied looking down at the floor.

Dean frowned and put the cans of corn on the shelf and looked at her she didn't look like her usual

happy bouncy self and it worried him.

" Rory, what's the matter? are you ok?" asked concerned placing is hands on her shoulders bending down a little so they could be eye level.

Rory looked up him and smiled a weak smile

"I'm fine really... butI need to talk to you do you think you can take a break?" she asked

" Yeah I'm sure Taylor can spare me for ten minutes..." he started

" Great becauseI have something really importantI NEED to tell you" she replied walking ahead of him

Dean just nodded and took of his apron and fallowed Rory out side.

" So what's up? what do you NEED to tell me?" he asked reaching out to take her hand but she quickly shoved them into her pockets. Dean just raised an eye brow wondering what was up with her she was acting weird.

"Rory... what is going on?" Dean asked taking a seat next to her on the bench

She looked up at him bite her bottom lip and looked into his eyes and started

" I'm sorry Dean I really... I really" she broke off looking at the floor and looked back up at him

and started over again.

" Dean I don't think this is working out any more..." she managed to get out and look at him to see his reaction.

She saw shock and confusion on his face.

"Waaa... huh? Rory what are you talking about?" he scooted closer to her but she just moved away

" I'm sorry Dean this is just not working out for me..." she replied

" What is not working out for you Rory what are you talking about?" he asked confused

" Us, I am talking about us Dean...we are just not working out any more..." she said getting up

" I don't get it Rory! why are you doing this?" he asked getting up as well

" I just don't feel the same way about you any more...it's been a while too I just didn't know until a few months ago..." she looked at him and saw that he was upset and she really didn't fell like having a big seen in the middle of the park and in front of every one and she really didn't not want to cry about this,she was tired of crying all the time so she decided to leave before he got all weepy on her.

" Dean I'm sorry... I'm just going to leave now... I'll be seeing you" and with that she turned and walked away.

Unknown to the couple there was someone watching from the shadows with a slight smile on his face at the seen that played out in front of him.

He looked at where Rory was headed and knew where she was heading and decided to fallow her and talk to her. Stomping out his cigarette he did just that.

Rory was brought out of her day dream by the sound of foot stepsthat wereapproaching... she smiled a genuine smile this time because she knew who it was there was only one person she knew that walked that way, with and argent stride and a slight shuffle.

Once the steps started to get slower and closershe spoke up "What now Jess? I'm really not in the mood"

At the sound of her voice he stopped in his tracks and smiled " How did you know it was me? how did you know I was not some stalker who wanted to kill you?" he asked walking up closer to her and taking a seat next to her.

"There is no one else in the world that has timing like you... again I ask what do you want?" she said with out looking at him.

" It's a free country can't a guy sit and enjoy the peace and quite?" was his reply

" you are right it is a free country so enjoy the peace and quite all you want then...I'm going home"

she got up and started to walk away.

'Fuck!' thought Jess as she got up and started to walk away... before he knew it he was calling out her name.

"Rory wait!!"

She tuned around and looked at him " Whatnow Jess?"

Once she looked at him with those baby blue eyes he didn't know what to say to her should he tell her he knew about her and Dean,or should he just go up to her and kiss her breathless... he was maybe he should go for the kiss but once he too a deeper look into her eyes he saw something was wrong with her, he could tell that she was not happy but he didn't know why. when ever he saw her she was always laughing and having a good time with Lane, Sookie,Loralie,and Dean but not now... saw pain,sadness,and unhappiness.

" Ya know what Jess? I really don't have time for this shit so if you are not going to say anything I'm leaving good bye" and she walked off before he could say anything

Jess was confused why would Rory have any reason to be unhappy? she was to beautiful and caring to unhappy he wished he knew what was wrong and if there was anything he could do to help her.He really did care for her. He had never felt this was about any one before, he really wanted to be the one to hold her comfort her and make sure she was not upset any more. 'I'm going to find out' he thought as he watched her disappear.

Once Rory reached her house she walked in and straight to her room not bothering to even see if her mother was home or not.

Once Rory reached the house she walked in and straight to her room not bothering to even see if her mother was home or not.In the safety of her room she collapsed on to her bed closed her eyes for a short nap.

"Rory... babe you home?" called out Loralie's voice twenty minutes after Rory had arrived and taken a nap. She groaned when she heard Loralie knock on the door and enter her room.

"Hey, sleepy head you feeling okay?" she asked taking a seat in her bed

"Mhhm...what time is it?" Rory asked rolling over

"4:24... so what you do today?" she asked trying to start a conversation

"Well I broke up with Dean today...I just couldn't lead him on like that any more...I just couldn't" she replied sitting up

"Awwwwww sweetie are you ok? do you wanna stay in watch a few movies,have a coffee and ice-cream binge?do the whole comforting thing? we call Lane and see if she wants to join us..." Loralie told her while she was storing her hair.

"No it's ok mom...really I'm not as upset asI thoughtI would be..I feel some what relivedI meanI don't feel guilty any more..." Rory assured her mom

"Are you sure? I don't have anything to do tonight so it would really be no problem..."

"Really mom I'm sure i will be fine...promises"

"Alright if you are sure" Loralie comforted her daughter

"Do you need anything?" she asked her running her finger through Rory's hair

Just then she got the courage to do something she has been wanting to do for ages but never found the right time... and now was the perfect time, time for a new like,a new look and now was the time to do it! she was always worried about what Dean would think and now she was free of him so there was nothing stopping her now so she decided to go for it.

"Well yeah kinda..." she started

"What? What is it babe what do you need?" she asked getting up to get it was whatever she wanted

"Mom sit down... I was just going to ask you ifI could have some money I was thinking about getting a hair cut and maybe a coloring that's all... nothing much you know a new look..."

Loralie nodded and understood " Yeah babe sure... butI didn't have time to get to an ATM soI don't have any cash I'll just give you my card..." she said taking out her Visa card and handing it over to Rory who was smiling.

"Thanks mom! I'll see you in a few" she got up and reajusted her cloths and graded a purse put the card in to her wallet and was heading out.

"Wait... do you want me to come with you? likeI saidI don't have anything to do tonight..."

"It's ok mom I can handel it... I'll just show you what I did when I get back...I'll even wear a hat so no one can see see it before you! what do you say? she asked placing her hand on the door knob.

"Alright I guess I'll have to settle for being the first person to see...even thoughI will not be the first person to see it..." she replied getting off the bed

"What do you mean mom?" Rory asked confused

"Well the hair dresser is going to be the first to see it...I mean she is going to be working with it" Loralie pointed out

Rory rolled her eyes and laughed "I love you mom" she said as they walked out of her room "Love you too kido"

Rory walked back home happy with what Nikki had done with her hair, it was exactly what she wanted, and as promised she brought her blue bennie to cover her hair so her mother would be the first to see it. She was lost in her own little world not noticing the figure walking up to her doing the same thing she was, before there was any time to react they collided in to each other sending her bennie flying off.

"I'm sorry...I wasn't paying attention to where I was going are you ok?"

'No no no no no no no no no no no no no!!!!' though Rory as she was on her hands and knees trying to hide her face behind her new hair from Jess 'Please please please please please god don't let him know it's me please!!!' she prayed

"Are you ok? did you get hurt?" he asked holding his hand to her to help her up

'OkI need to find my bennie and then jus leave...I can do this and he will never know its me...ok now where is that fucking beanie?' she thought to her self as she looked for her beanie.

Jess still stood there holding his hand out but she just kept looking for her beanie. Once she found it she grabbed it and ran leaving a confused Jess standing there to think about the black haired beauty he had just bumped into.

Okay there is the first chapter the second one is should be on its way soon it's in the works right now as we speak!! temme what you think hee hee don't forget to review!!!

Risma


	2. Black Beauty

Ok here it is chapter 2... and thanx for all the reviews you guys rock!!

Disclaimer: not mine lade de dadi da... on with the story

Rory and Loralai headed out to Luke's for some pie and coffee and to torment him as usual.

"So how ya feeling about the whole Dean thing?" Loralai asked as they got closer to the diner

"Mom, I already told you I'm ok...why won't you believe me?" replied Rory as she tucked a stand of her now black hair back into her beanie.

"I know you said you were fine but I'm kind of finding it a little weird that you just broke up with Dean, you're boyfriend of two years,and you don't seem a bit upset...It's just a little weird that's all.."

"I know but I just don't love him that way any more mom...things have been weird between us for a while and he doesn't see it,he acts like nothing is happening...I don't know I guess I just don't feel for him anymore"

"I understand babe but why didn't you just try and talk to him you could have worked things out"

" I tried a few times but he kept avoiding it and not wanting to talk about it so I just gave up... and we don't want the same things out of life. I want to go out see the world,have advancers,and do things with my life.I want to live it to the fullest and I want some one who will be willing to do that with me!" Rory went on then when they walked Loralia looked at her daughter and nodded

"And Dean doesn't want that he wants to go community college and stay here.I...I...I just can't I won't not when I know there is so much out there for me to see first" she finished as the walked into Luke's.

Loralai has always loved that there daughter had big dreams and ambitions she was so proud of her for them and she now knew that she was right she did need someone that would want the same thing out of life as she did...and if she said that Dean was not the one then she believed her and she knew that she was ok.

"I understand Rory and I hope you find him...and when you do ask him is he as an older brother!!" Loralai said as they took seats at a tabel.

They were still laughing when Luke came up to them with two coffee mugs and a pot of coffee

"Thanks Luke you are the best!" Rory exclaimed as she grabbed her mug took a sip.

"Yes and we loooooooooove you!!" added Loralai as she drank from her mug

"Yeah yeah" they heard him grumbled as she went back to work

Sighing in frustration Rory threw the cover back and kicked them all the way down. she looked at the clock next to her bed. It was 4:00 in the morning and she could not fall asleep it was to hot even with her window open she had even taken her bottoms off so she was only in her tank top and underwear. It was getting to much for her so she decided she needed to get out and take a walk...maybe go to the lake it was always nice and cool there. She got out of bed pulled on her bottoms and slipped on a pair of shoes and climbed out her window.

When she reached the lake there had been a breeze that felt wonderful on her hot and over heated skin.Sighing in content this time she smiled as she remembered the last time she was here with Jess.She had pushed him in because he was teasing her and would not stop,once she had had enough she simply pushed him in. she stood there watching him splashing about and yelling, that he would get her,he had also chassed her all the way back to Luke's. She laughed out loud a little at the memory he looked so funny all wet and mad,he threatened to push her in one day when he got the chance.

"Guess that is never going to happen now, now is it?" she asked her self aloud.

She sat down on the dock and laid back looking up and the stars and finally starting to cool off. After a while of star gassing she got an idea sitting up she looked around to see if any one was there once she was satisfied that no one was there and no one would be looking she slowly got up and removed her pajamas. Once she was done she looked around again but didn't see that there was some one behind the big tree to the right watching her from a far.

Convinced that no one was there she dove into the lake loving the feel of the watter.Once she surfaced pushed her hair back out of her face and enjoyed the the water it was wonderful,not to cool and not to warm it was perfect just perfect.She flouted around for a file until she heard a branch crack and her eyes stared to dart around trying to see if there was anyone there.'Calm down Rory it's 4:30 A.M who is going to be up?' she thought to her self 'only weirdo's!! ahhhhhhhhh okay i'm going home like now!' she climbed out of the water put on her tank top and underwear and started to run for the house before anything could happen to her.

'Damn' Jess thought he was so close to seeing who the girl with the black hair that he bumped into earlier that day, he was getting closer so he could get a better look but a tree branch snapped and made her run away.

Rory ran until she felt safe, she turned around making sure that there was no one fallowing her. 'God I'm so paranoid'she thought and she pulled on her bottoms then squeezes the water out of her hair and headed home.

"Did you sleep ok last night?" asked Loralai the next morning as they walked to Luke's

"Huh? why?" ask Rory a little surprised

"Well it was pretty hot last night and I know how you love to sleep in a cold room" she told her looking at her as she pushed the door open to the diner.

"Oh yeah...It was ok I opened my window and got some cold water to cool off" she said walking in to the diner

"Ah that's smart... I would have just taken off my Pajamas" Loralai said taking her seat.

"You would mom.." Rory laughed as she adjusted the beanie

Loralai just watched her "So you ever gonna leave the house with out that, and show off you're new hair? or are you going to just hide it under you're beanie?" she asked curiously.

"I will take it off eventually...but I I just feel weird with it, I mean for 17 years I have had brown hair and now all of the sudden I have black...it's change I need time to adjust."

Loralai just nodded "What ever you say babe...jus get the coffee!!" Rory laughed and got up to get them the coffee

"Hey Rory" Luke greeted her as she walked up to counter

"Hey Luke what's up?" she took a seat on one of the stools

"Ugh nothing much... ya know running the diner been keeping me busy. So what can I get you two this morning?"

"Coffee and some waffles" she replied cheerfully

"Coming right up"

"Thanks Luke"

At that moment Jess come downstairs,he was rubbing some sleep out of his eyes,but stopped when he saw Rory.

"Hey" he said in his casual tone

she looked up at him and smiled weakly and replied "Hey"

The two of the just stood there looking at each other deep in thought.

'She looks so cute when she is all flustered and shy' Jess thought to him self as he was watching her.She had on her school uniform,her legs were bare of the black tights she usually wore to school,her hair was hidden under a black beanie, and what was that she had on her face? was it make up? he squinted a little... It was!! She had on some rosey blush on her cheeks,and black eye liner in and around her eyes and her lashes looked fuller and thicker with the help of her mascara. Why did she have make up on? she usually didn't wear any to school only when she went out on dates with Dean,dinner with her grandparents,and any other special occasion but never to school. 'Wonder what brought this on?' he thought to him self. He had always thought that she looked beautiful with out with out make up and he loved her no matter what she looked like.

'Damn he looks so hot! I love his hair...the way it looks I bet it feels like silk when you run you're hands through it...ohhhhh those eyes...the beautiful chocolate brown eyes I see in her dreams every night and those lips.they look so full and kissable." Rory thought

Luke just looked at the two wondering what was going on between them. He reminded him self to ask Loralai if she knew anything.

"Uhh...I gotta go to school" Rory said suddenly breaking out of the trance like state she was in

"Yeah me too" Jess said stuffing his hands in his pockets and chewing his lower lip

"So do you want you're coffee to go then?" Luke asked

"Yeah that would be great Luke"

She looked away from Jess and at the floor while she waited for her coffee.

"Here ya go" Luke handed her a cup of coffee in a to-go cup "Take a donut with you...can't have you go to school on an empty stomach" he grabbed two placed them in wax paper and handed them to her.

"Thanks Luke..." she smiled and took the donuts

"You're welcome,now get going don't wanna miss you're buss"

Rory nodded and went back to the table Loralai was at grabbed her bag kissed her mom and was out the door. She was walking with her head down thinking about things when she felt a hand on her shoulder,she turned around to see who it was.

"Jess?!" she said shocked

He just bowed his head and said "I thought I could walk to to the bus stop"

Rory smiled "That would be nice...but won't you be late for school?"

He shrugged "I still got a some time"

They started walking in the direction of the bus stop.

"So how are things?" he asked looking at her

" Ok...how about you?"

"Ok"

They continued to walk in silence for a little longer until Jess asked

"Why are you wearing a hat?"

She looked at him and replied "I am not wearing a hat..."

He raised an eye brow "Well what do you call that thing you go on you're head?" he pointed to it

"A beanie"

"Same difference it's still on you're head... and why is all you're hair tucked up into it?"

She was chewing her lip she didn't know what to say,should she tell him? should she show him? she was confused it was not like it was a big secret or anything he would find out sooner or later but she just did't wanna tell him.

"Why do you wanna know?" she asked not even looking at him

"Well every time you come by the diner...which is a lot at least 3 times a day I may point out you had it on. what's the matter get a bad hair cut or something? or you just having a lot of bad hair days?"

She heard the bus pull up to the stop so she stopped looked at jess and said "Something like that" and ran off to catch the bus. He just stood there and watched her run off.She had a hand on her "beanie" as she called it while she ran she then turned her head and called out "Thanks for walking me!!" and hopped on to the bus.

Jess just sighed and looked at his watch and ran to school

Rory regretfully pulled her beanie off before stepping off the bus,she had to take it off once she reached the school she knew that they were not allowed to wear then during school hours so once she reached the front gates she took a deep breath and let her hair fall out from under the beanie, she continued to make her way into the school when she was Paris stand at the front door waiting for her.

" Oh my god Rory you will not believe what Jamie asked me last night!" Paris said in one breath once she saw her.

"Rory is that you? what did you do to you're hair?!" She asked once she noticed her hair

"Hello Paris" she said as she walked to her locker.

"You didn't answer me! what did you do to you're hair?" Paris fallowed

"What does it look like I did Paris?" Rory asked as she kept walking

"It looks you dyed it!! why would you do that?"

"Well if it looks like I dyed means I must have...and as for why...Just felt like a change"

Rory closed her locker and heading to her first class with Paris hot on her heels.

"I don't get it...why did you do it?"

"I just did okay,it's no big deal people do it all the time. can you just drop it"

" Ok fine...guess what Jamie asked me last night?" she asked like a little Rory had to smile at her she could go from being a obsessive person to a little girl in 5 seconds flat.

"ughhh I don't know does it have anything to do with any Holidays coming up?" Rory looked side ways at the blushing girl

" Yes!! he asked to to go home with him for Thanksgiving!!"

"Paris that's great are you going to go?" Rory asked taking her seat as they walked into their History class

"I don't know...usually I just help out at a soup kitchen..." she started

"Paris! You have got to be kidding me!!! you would pass on dinner with Jamie to help out at a soup kitchen?" she asked pulling out her history book

"Well I need it on my College application..."

"Paris, Don't be stupid go have dinner with Jamie and his family you have enough volunteer work and shit on you're applications and you have already got accepted to every school you applied to!!"

"Except for Harvard...Still have not heard from them..." she pointed out

"You will get accepted,trust me have a night off and have some fun" she finished up just as their history teacher walked it

At the end of the day when Rory got home she threw her self on to her bed and sighed it had been a log day and all she wanted to do was have a nice hot bath relax for a few hours and then curl up with a good book. Just as she finished her thought the phone rang. "ughhh perfect timing!!" she groaned getting up to answer it.

"Hello" picked up the phone

It was Lane and she wanted Rory to meet her at the park in 10 minutes she said she needed to talk to her.

Since it was Lane and she loved her like a sister and didn't know what she would do without her she agrees to meet her. Hanging up the phone she got up taking her skirt and shirt off and walked to her closet looking looking for something to wear. after standing in her bra and underwear for 5 minutes she finally decided on a pair of tight pair of jeans and a white tank top with a black shirt on top of it that that had was low cut in the front,she touched up her make up,slipped on her Black Sketchers that had three white strips down each side,grabbed a black hat that was in her closet but decided against it she thought it was time that she went out with out it so she ran a brush through her hair squirted some of her favorite body spry on looked at her self one last time before she left the house.

"RORY!!" She heard some on yell across the street she looked up and saw Lane running up to her.

"Hey Lane!!" she greeted

"God you're hair looks great!! Loralai told me that you dyed it... it really does look good!!"

Rory smiled placed her hand on her hair and thanked Lane.

"Ok so why did you need to see me?" she asked looping her arm through hers

she smiled and started to tell her about Mama Kim's lates fiasco,they walked down the street laughing and talking about old times.

Jess was leaning agents a tree smoking a cigarette while Shane babbled on about something he really was not interested in,when he saw her. It was the girl he bumped into that night and the girl at the lake and she was walking with Lane, Lane knew her,she was a friend of Lane's! He could ask her about her but wait Lane didn't like him very much so he could not just walk up to her and ask her... he would have to find a way to find out. He looked closer at the girl and smiled there was something very familiar about her he could not put his finger on it but he felt like her knew this girl and that was what was drawing him to her.

"Jess? Jess are you paying attention!?" Shane was asking crossing her arms

Jess looked away from Lane and mystery girl and said "Sorry I got to go I'll call you later!" he ran after the girls. Shane stood there pissed and watching him run off. Jess stayed behind the girls but made sure that he was far enough away from them that it didn't look like he was fallowing them. They Walked by Luke's Diner and saw Loralai looking out the window for a dance partner for the Dance Marathon coming up.

"So is you're mom having any luck finding a dance partner?" Lane as they walked by

Rory just shook her head no and giggled "She is determined to win this year!"

"She was so close last year too...she must have really been bummed"

"She was! she still can't look at an apple pie with out thinking about what happened last year" Rory rolled her eyes

"Just don't bring it up with her she will go all "I WAS SOOO CLOSE!!" and you don't wanna go there"

"I'll try and remember that...oh do you mind if I pop in to the Music shop for a minute?" Lane asked as he stopped and pointed to it.

"No, not at all take you're time I'll be here" she told her

"Thanks I won't be more then a few minutes...promise" she called out as she disappeared into the store

While Rory was waiting for Lane she noticed that he shoe lace had come undone so she bent down and started to tie it

Jess had stopped when he was that she was alone,he also could not see her face, her hair was covering it.He smiled when he saw her about to push her hair back and tuck it behind her ears to get it out of her face and he would finally see who she was and if he really did know her. just as she was pushing her hair back he heard his name being called and he looked in the direction that he heard his name.

"Jess!!!" Luke called out out once again

Jess nodded and looked back at where he had last seen my mysterious girl that had intrigued him,but she was gone!! he sighed and crossed the street to see what Luke wanted.

Rory and Lane where at the park having a good time on the swing set

"Ok on the count of three" Lane said looking at her as they swung in sync

"Ok..." Rory nodded while she pumped

"One..."

"Two..."

"THREE!!!" the screamed out and jumped of the swings and landed on the the grass

The two girls just lay there laughing and having a good time when Rory's cell phone rings

"Hello?" she answered

Three minutes later she hung up and got up of the ground and pulled strand of grass out of her hair and said

"Mom is on her way to Luke's for dinner she wants us to join her...ya feeling up for it?"

Lane popped off the ground "Are you kidding I'm starving!! lets go!!" with that they made their way to Luke's

"Hey guy's ya have a good time today?" Loralai asked as she took a seat at the table the girl occupied

"Yeah we had a swinging contest and I won!" Rory said proudly

"Ohhhhhhhhh cool let me know the next time I want in!" Loralai smiled

"So You finally left the house with out the beanie huh?" She said

Rory's hand went to her hair she ad forgotten about it "Yeah... figured it was bout time so I left it home"

Luke came by with his pen and pad of paper to take their order

"Hey Loralai,Lane,Rory..." he said with out looking up from his pad

"Hey" they all greeted

"Ok whaaaaa...Rory?!" he asked finally looking at her

she smiled "Yeah it's me.. what do ya think?" she shook her head a little letting her hair fly around a little

"It's nice... you look good" he smiled at the girl he saw as a daughter

"Thank's Luke"

"Okay so what will it be?" he asked still smiling

They gave him their order and went back to talking.

A few minutes later Rory excused her self to go to the bathroom

"Hey guy's I'll be right back...need to go to the little girls room" Rory said getting up from her seat and went to the bathroom.

Shortly after she got up Jess walked in

"It's about time you got back hurry up and go take their order"

Luke pointed to the table by the window

"Yeah yeah what ever you say" Jess said taking off his jacket

Rory was come out of the bathroom wondering where Jess was, It was Wednesday and he would usually help out on Wednesdays. Just as she finished her thought she bumped into some one.

"I'm sorry I waaaa..." she trailed off looking up at who she bumped in to

"Rory?!"

hee hee there ya go Chapter 2 hope you like. I would have had it up sooner but my Boyfriend had a little accident and I stayed with him at the hospital he is ok thank god and then X-mas came and i kinda got busssy... so don't 4 get to review!!! hee hee it could be my X-mas gift from all of you!! lol

Happy Holidays every one!!!

Risma


	3. Truth

Sorry it's been a while but let me know what you think….

Disclaimer: You know the drill not mine never will be….

"Rory! Is that you?" Jess asked shocked

Rory chewed on her lip looking up at Jess and a thousand thought flew through her mind, she didn't know what to say to him she opened her mouth and let out a shaky breath and said "Hey"

Jess could not believe it, the girl that he had been thinking about for the past three days now was Rory, HIS Rory. Everything made sense to him now, why he felt to connected to her, and why he got that feeling when he saw her, It was Rory his beautiful Rory.

"Hey" Jess smiled now and took a step closer to her

She looked beautiful with black hair, all he wanted to do was run his hands through her hair and kiss her breathless.

"Hey" Rory replied looking at him biting her lip she was not sure where to look.

"I ugh…guess I know why you wore that beanie" he joked

"Yeah, figured it was time for a change" she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear

"It's nice, I like it" he told her stepping a bit closer reaching out to touch a strand of it

"Jess!" Luke called out from the kitchen

He pulled his hand away "I should probably get to work" he stuffed his hand in his jeans pocket

"Yeah, I should get back to mom and Lane…so I guess I'll see you latter" she smiled turned and went back to the table where her mom and Lane were waiting for her.

Later on that night Rory spent the night tossing and turning. She seemed to be having a lot of trouble getting to sleep now a days. She sat up turned on her lap looked out her window then at the clock on her night stand, she shrugged and said "What the hell?" got out of bed slipped on a pair of shoes and grabbed a book from her bookshelf and climbed out her window.

A few blocks away Jess was also having trouble falling asleep he kept thinking about Rory. Something was different with her now, something was missing…that sparkle, that light that made her…well her. He just wished she would tell him what was the matter, he wanted to help her make her happy again. He got up out of bed and sat down at the windowsill with his book.

After a while Jess closed his book and took a look out the window he saw some one on the swing set he looked closer and saw that it was Rory. He quickly put on a shirt grabbed some shoes and quietly snuck out of the apartment. Once he was in the diner he slip them on and headed out to talk to Rory. She was sitting on one of the swing sets looking up into the sky, while she swung back and forth gently. Jess snuck up from behind her and gave her a gently push so she got a little more air this time. She jumped and stopped to look back to see who had pushed her.

"JESS!" she squeaked she began curing her self for not at least bringing a jacket with her. She was in her black boxer shorts and a hot pink tank top only.

"Hey," he smiled down at her and began pushing her

It stayed that way for a few minutes him just pushing Rory on the swings she looked back at him "What are you doing up?" she asked

He stopped pushing her and sat down on the swing nest to her. " I could ask you the same thing" he answered

"Wanna take a walk down to the bridge" he asked while she looked down at her shoes.

"Sure" they both got up and began walking

"So how've you been?" he asked really wanting to know

"ughm pretty good I guess, how about you?" she looked at him while they were walking

"Ok haven't have look yell at me or lecture me for a few days so I'm good" he looked back at her smiling

"That's good, but you do know that Luke really cares about you?" she continued on walking

He just shrugged "Yeah well, this is the only place that I have not been kicked out of yet so I guess it's ok…" he looked down

Rory laughed "You care about him too and you know it!" she looked at him

"Don't go and start telling people that!" he looked back at her

She giggled "My lips are sealed!"

En her tone changed "So how are things with you and ugh Shane?" he looked away from him and kept walking

Jess stopped and watched her, her mood changed when she brought up Shane…"could it be" he thought he snapped out of it and caught up with her

"Things are ok" he simply said not wanting to start anything with her. "What about you and Dean?" he asked knowing the answer already but he just wanted to hear it from her.

"I brook up with him" she told him once they reached the bridge

He pretended to be shocked "I'm sorry" he told her

"It's ok I mean things have been weird for a while, he wants things to stay the same, but it's not what I wanted" she sat down and looked up at the stars.

"It's really pretty out to night" she said out loud

Jess didn't give a damn about the night he was looking at her she looked incredible, all he wanted to do was hold her and kiss her but he knew he couldn't.

"Yeah really pretty" he said sitting down next to her.

After some time they had managed to scoot closer to each other.

"So yeah she finally found some to dance with her" Rory finished

"Why does she want to win so bad?" Jess asked

"Not sure, but all I know is she wants to beat Kirk and she thinks she is going to finally do it this year" she looked over at him, she had finally noticed how close they really were.

"It's getting late, I should get back home" she whispered her eyes never leaving his.

"Yeah" he breathed but neater of them moved, the continued to stare at each other

"I have school in the morning"

"So do I" he leaned in she meet him half way and kissed his. It was a soft gentle kiss.

Rory pulled back slowly and looked at him, he bit his bottom lip nervously wondering what was going thro her head.

'What the fuck!' she thought and went back to kiss him again, this time a little harder. Jess was surprised at first then kissed her back wrapping his arms around her. They started rolling around the ground making out , they didn't know how long they had been doing it but it felt like heaven to them.

Jess was placing butterfly kisses along her neck and collarbone, she had her hands in his hair holding him closer to her.

Rory's mind and body were buzzing she felt like she was on a high . Jess was an amazing kisser she had been wondering why they didn't do this sooner. Just then Jess slipped his hands under her tank top and began to caress her smooth skin.

'Oh god that feels so good' she thought to her self as his hand began to move up a bit more

Jess thought he had died and gone to heaven he decided to take a change and moved his hand a bit higher to her breast.

Rory arched into him she thought things could not get any better, but all of the sudden she pulled away and looked at Jess who was a bit surprised at the loss of contact. 'oh my god! I am a SLUT!' she thought to herself "Rory?" Jess reached for her but she moved away "I ughhh I have to go!" and with that's he ran off

"Rory!" Jess got up and chased after her but it was to late she was already gone. He kicked a tree near by

"FUCK!" he yelled out in frustration and pain he ran his fingers through his hair 'Why do things have to be so complicated with her' he thought sighing he shook his head and continued his way back home.

The Next morning Rory had just finished getting ready when Lorelai walked into her room "You ready?" she asked tossing in some things into her purse.

"Actually mom, I think I'm going to skip Luke's today, I have a lot of things I need to get done before I get to school" she told her picking up her school bag.

'Whaaaa? But we always go to Luke's! what would we do for coffee?" she whined

"I'm sorry mom, you can still go, I'll make some here and catch the bus" she explained running a brush trough her hair one last time

"Ok, but doesn't mean I'm happy about it! And don't make it a habit" she told her

Rory laughed " Just go mom, the lack of caffeine is making you moody" she kissed her on the cheek

"Alright" she picked up her keys and walked to the front door. "Oh before I forget" she turned around and looked Rory "I'm going to be late for dinner tonight, so just call Lane see if she wants to spend the night and you guys can order something"

Rory sighed mentally she was glad she didn't have to make up and excuse not to go to Luke's again. "Ok, no problem"

"Ok bye honey" she kissed her one lat time and left. Once Lorelai left she sighed in relief and quickly made her coffee.

After finishing her coffee she made a face and said out loud to no one " ewww ok no more Rory coffee.." with that she placed the mug into the sink picked up her things and headed out.

On her way to the bus stop she saw Lane, she ran to catch up to her to see if she wanted to stay the night. She agreed and they said they would meet at the park after school.

At 3:45 Rory stepped of the bus and groaned, she had had the day from hell, Paris had been on her case all day, she had two reports she needed to write, and Paris decided at the last minute to change a story she already finished for the paper. She really needed one good day of doing nothing, just relaxing and having fun.

Rory sat down on a bench and sighed, she could really go for some coffee right now but she knew Jess would be at Luke's. She pulled out her book and began to read while she waited for Lane to show up. After a while she saw Dean walking by. He saw her and frowned and kept walking.

"Dean!" she yelled so he would stop

She put her book down and walked over to him "Look Dean I'm sorry, really I am. I hate that things are weird between us"

He looked at her "yeah well you should have thought about that before you broke up with me" he barked

Right then she lost it "Look I'm sorry Dean I told you that already! But things were just not working for me anymore and I didn't see any point in avoiding the inevitable! I didn't want it to be any harder then it would be! So call me a bitch if you want but I was doing what I thought was right! And I'm sorry to think that we were ever friends!" she was about to walk away when he grabbed her arm

"I'm sorry Rory, I'm just a little upset but we are friends Rory and you still mean a lot to me" he told her letting his hands fall to his side.

Rory smiled "I'm sorry I hurt you Dean…" she put her hand on his cheek and asked "Do you think we could still be friends?"

"Yeah I would like that" he smiled and gave her a hug.

Jess had just walked out of the diner and saw Rory and Dean hugging . He felt his heart breaking at the sight of them. He clenched his fists tuned on his heel and walked away.

'Why do I even care!' he thought to himself as he kept walking in the other direction.

After promising to do something Dean went to the park to play football with his friends and Rory went back to her book.

15 minutes later Lane came running up to her "Sorry" she panted "mama made me do a few chores before but I'm ready" she held her bag out.

"Great, let go and pick up some snacks and shit for tonight" Rory suggested

"Cool, I could really go for some chocolate right now…" the looped arms and headed for the market.

And hour later Rory and Lane walked through the Gilmore house with their arms full goodies for the night.

"So what do you feel like having? Chinese, Pizza, Italian, or some burgers?" Rory asked as she put the movies and bags down.

"I dunno, I'm good with anything…" Lane answered

"Everything it is then!" she walked into the kitchen picked up the phone and ordered the food.

When she came back into the living room Lane was lounging on the sofa with a soda in her had.

"Food will be here in 45 minutes…or so they say" she laughed kicked off her shoes and threw her self on to the sofa resting her head in lanes lap.

"Gawwwwwwwd, today has been so shitty! I have so much word to do! And to top things off I had to deal with fucking attitude from Dean!" she sighed

Lane played with her hair "How are you and Dean?" she asked

"Better, I mean we decided to be friends, but I didn't appreciate his attitude, I mean I under stand but that does not give him the right to treat me like that"

"It's understandable, but you're right you did the right thing" she went on

"Thanks Lane you really are my best friend" she smiled and sat up un-tucking her shirt took it off and walked into her room to get more comfortable.

"Ok so what movie should we watch first?" Lane asked getting comfortable as well

"Hmmm, how about Cat On A Hot Tin Roof?" Rory suggested coming out of her room in a pair of black shorts she had rolled up and a black tank top.

"Liz Taylor? Hmmm sounds good" she agreed

"Ok, lets get started" she pulled out the dvd and popped it into the dvd player.

Just then the door bell rang "I'll get that" Lane said getting up from the sofa

"Thanks the money is on bulletin bored" she told her

A few minutes Lane walked back in with the Chinese food. "Ohhhh smells good! Lets get started" she picked up a box of chicken fried rice and dug in.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang again this time Rory got up to get it.

She opened the door "Hey" she said not looking up counting the money "Hey" she recognized the voice and looked up a bit startled, Jess stood there with the bags of food she ordered.

"Ughhh, where is Mike?" she asked suddenly feeling very uncomfortable standing there in her short shorts and tank top.

"He's sick so Luke has me doing deliveries" he explained

"Oh, okay" they just stood there looking at each other

Lane walked buy and shook her head "Hey Jess thanks for the food" she smiled and took the bags form him and nudged Rory so she can pay him "Bye" she went back into the living room.

"Oh yeah, sorry" she blushed and handed him the money

"It's cool" he smiled at her

She pushed her hair behind her ear and pulled it up real quick into a messy bun.

"I guess I'll see you later" she looked at him

"Yeah, I guess bye"

"Bye" he looked at her and turned away

Rory was just about to close the door when jess called out.

"Hey Rory!"

She opened the door again and stepped out on to the porch.

"I really Like your hair" he told her and walked away

Rory just stood there watching him walk away and looked up at her hair and smiled

"Rory! I'm going to start the movie with out you!" Lane yelled out!

"I'm coming!" she yelled back

Later on that night The girls decided that they wanted some ice-cream so they got dressed I some comfortable sweats and headed out.

"What are you going to have?" Lane asked as they walked over to the market to get some pints of ice cream.

"It's between Mocha Almond Fudge, Coffee, and Cappuccino you?" Rory looked at her

" I was thinking Butter Pecan" she answered

"Sounds good…I think I'll get the Mocha Almond Fudge" she nodded as the approached the store

Jess was walking over to the market to pick up a few things Luck has asked him for and he figured he would pick up a pack of cigarettes.

While he was walking into the store he saw Rory and Lane ahead of him he was about to go talk to them when Dean showed up behind her and cover her eyes. He growled and went to pick up what Luke needed.

'Are they back together?' he thought as he as he threw things into the basket

"They were hugging in the park earlier today' he looked over at where they were and he saw them laughing and picking out Pints of ice-cream.

Dean took both of the pints out of their hands and went of to pay for them. Jess saw stars he really hated that guy he was not right for Rory and one way or another he will make her see that.

Jess grabbed a few more things paid for them and stormed out of the store.

"So you think that Dean is finally ok with the break up?" Lane asked later on that night while they were in bed.

"I guess, I mean he is finally talked to me today white out any giving me a hurt or dirty look" she rolled over to her side.

Lane rolled over as well and looked at her "Hey Ror, can I ask you something with out you getting all defensive"

Rory tucked her hands under her chin, yawned and nodded.

"Are you in love with Jess?" she whispered

She didn't answer right away "Rory? Are you still awake?"

"Yeah, sorry I was just thinking"

"And?"

"Maybe…" she finally answered quietly

"Cool" was all she said yawned and closed her eyes.

Rory opened her eyes "Lane…you're ok with it? I mean not that we are dating or anything"

"Lane opened her eyes and looked at her "Rory I see something in your eyes when you look at him, and you tend to get all weird around him" she smiled

"Really?" she asked

"Yeah, you have feelings for him. I know how you feel, it's the same way I feel about Dave" she yawned

"Thanks Lane…you're the best"

"No problem, it's what I'm here for" she yawned

They laughed a little more then fell asleep.

The next day was uneventful for Rory she managed to avoid Jess and finish a lot of her homework. She was just about to finish her article for the school paper when her Lorelai walked in and took a seat next her at the kitchen table and pouted "I have no partner for tomorrow!"

Rory looked up from her work "What ? What happened I thought you said that you already did and he like had been a dancer for a while too?"

"Turns out he is married and is not comfortable with it, his wife is a little jealous"

"I'm sorry mom, maybe next year?" she offered

"Yeah…I guess"

Rory smiled and went back to her work.

"Oh" Lorelai said straightening up "I got and Idea!"

"What?" Rory put her pen down.

" You can be my partner!" she smiled

"What! No! I cant I have something to do with Paris!" she explained

"Please, Rory! Come on it could be fun!" she begged

"Mom, ok I'll call and see If I can get out of it but if I cant…"

"Yeah yeah just call!" she handed her the cordless phone

Rory smiled and shook her head and called Paris.

Well there ya go new chapter up! Sorry it would have been up a lot sooner but I just got really busy! So read and review! ENJOY!


	4. Dance Off Part I

Ok here is another chapter…hope you all like and remember to read and review.

Disclaimer: you know the drill…..

The next day Rory called Paris to see if she could reschedule but she told her not to worry and let her off the hook, she figured she was probably is such a good mood because of Jamie.

"Ok I guess I can be your dance partner tomorrow mom, Paris just let me off the hook" she sat down next to Loralai

"Oh yay! do we need to practice because I really don't want to lose this year! I don't think I could stand any more or Kirk's taunting!"

"We will be fine, I have to go meet Lane, Dave, and Dean. Oh Mrs. Kim is gonna call to see if Lane is here and spending the night so when she calls just tell her that we went to bed early and that Lane will meet her at the booth tomorrow. We will be back early so don't worry about us waking up" she got up and went to her room

" Yeah sure hold on Dean! Wait…are you two.." Loralai got up and fallowed her

"Just friends, don't get any ideas mom!" she applied more eyeliner ran a brash through her hair real quick and grabbed some lip gloss.

"I'm not its just that one day you two cant stand to see each other the other you are hanging out m just a little confused!" she explained

"Yeah I know but we talked the other day and worked things out" she slipped on her shoes and walked out of her room

"Does he understand that you just want to be friends?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I mean I have not been leading him on or anything….look mom this is crazy we are just going to see a movie and grad some pizza after that's all"

"Ok I was just making sure…go have fun" she handed her some money and gave her a hug

"I'll be home early night mom" she kissed her cheek and ran out the door.

Rory went over to the Kim's so she could pick Lame up with out Mrs. Kim asking to many questions, after that they headed out to the movies.

"Do I look ok?" lane asked as they got out of the car

"Lane you look fine! Calm down just breath!" Rory shut the door and began walking towards the theater

"You're right I need to relax and just breath Dave is a cool guy I mean he is not going to care what I have on right?"

"Right" Rory looped her arm through hers

"Wait is what I have on ok?" she panicked

Rory just rolled her eyes "Come on" she dragged her to the entrance

After the movie the movie and Pizza Lane and David went off and took a walk leaving Rory and Dean alone together.

"So how is your mom?" Dean asked as they walked along the street

"She is good, ya know crazy as usually but good" she smiled and looked over at him

"That's good, has she found any one to dance with tomorrow?"

"Yeah actually I got suckered into being her partner" she laughed

"Really? Wow how did she do that?"

"Oh she has her ways!" she joked

He laughed as well "Well I'll stop by and watch you guys and see how you are doing" he started

He then stopped walking and looked at her "If that is ok with you of course"

She smiled and nodded "Yeah that would be fine"

"Ok" he smiled at her wrapped his arm around her waist and began walking again. Rory was a bit taken back. She was a bit uncomfortable Dean used to do that all the time when they were dating but it seemed a little bit inappropriate right now. In fact he been doing a lot of things that he used to do while they were dating that seemed inappropriate to do now that they were not dating. She looked at her watch and said " Oh wow it's getting late we have to get up early tomorrow we should be going" she pulled her self out of deans grasp " I guess I'll see you later" she gave him a quick one arm hug and began to walk away.

"Hold on!" he called out "I'll walk with you till you find Lane and Dave he smiled

"No really it's ok I mean I know where they are so it's no problem." she tried to walk a bit faster

"It's ok I like walking with you" he took her hand in his and they walked over to Lane and Dave who were kissing behind a tree.

A little later Lane and Rory were back in her car and headed back home.

"Tonight went well don't you think" Lane beamed as they got into the car

"Yeah but Dean seemed to be a little grabby" she commented as she backed out

"Really? I mean you don't think that he still thinks you guys are going out do you?"

"I really don't know but I really hope he doesn't I mean I don't want to have to go through that again"

"Yeah that would suck…"

"Soooo tell me how did things go with you and Dave, judging by the looks of the kiss you guys shared behind the tree things looked pretty intense!" Rory asked changing the subject real fast

"It was amazing! Ok you have no idea how incredibly smart he is! He also has great taste in music!" lane gushed

"Wow sound like you two were made for each other!"

"I know but the only thing that might be an issue, with my mom that is I could care less but to my mom it really matters" she looked down

" What's that?" she asked looking over at her really quick

"He is not Korean" she answered quietly

"Oh"

"Yeah I mean I could care less but to my mom its really important!" she sighed and looked out the window

"Don't worry Lane we'll think of something I promise" she reassured her

"Thanks" she smiled at her

In the early hours of the morning Loralai walked into Rory's room in her rode and hair curlers

"Wake up! Come one! We need to get a move on!" she ran back out of the room back to hers

"God I have no idea how I am going to do this? Dance for hours? Could you please shoot me?" she groaned and barred her face into her pillow.

"I would but then I think your mom would shoot me for shooting her dance partner and losing the only chance she had for winning" Lane flopped back on her back.

"Are you two up?" Loralai yelled

"Yes!" Rory yelled back as she swung her legs over the bed and began to get ready.

"Why does it have to be so early?" Rory yawned as they made their was to the gymnasium.

"I really don't know but lets just sign in then go see Luke, he has COFFEE" Loralai pulled her to the sign up table.

"Ohhhh coffee, coffee is good I like coffee" she dragged her feet

After signing up the girls made their way to Luke's table

"Coffee must have coffee" Loralai said once they made their way to the table.

"Yeah well it's not ready yet so you are going to have to wait" he growled as he began pulling cup out and sugar packets.

"What? Luke…come on I know you have some ready already!" Loralai folder her arms across her chest

He looked around to make sure no one was looking then he nodded and pulled out a thermos of coffee and handed it to them.

"Just don't tell any one where you got it just yet"

"Coffee? What coffee I know not what you speak of " Loralai grinned and pored some in to the little cup.

After finishing her Coffee Rory snuck outside to see Lane before the Dance off started.

"So how are things?" Rory asked as she picked up a sandwich

Lane scooped up some more of the yellow mush and spread it on some bread

"How do you think things are going?"

She laughed " no so good I guess?"

"Could be worse, I guess Dave could be here" she joked

The both laughed then Rory looked at her watch "I should head back in side they are going to start soon don't want to keep mom waiting"

"Yeah I'll see of I can sneak in and watch you for a bit that is if I can get away from my mama"

"Yeah you don't want to miss Kirk trying to out do my mom" she laughed while making her way back to her mom.

The dance off started and Rory was already tired she had been dancing for hours and her feet hurt like crazy but Loralai would not let her rest.

"Come on we can do this! We cant let Kirk win again! Dip me!" she said as Kirk danced by

She groaned Just then she was Dean walk in with a goofy smile on her face and groaned even louder

"What ok fine I'll dip you!"

"No mom it's not that" she shook her head

"Oh then what is it?"

"Dean is here" she motioned with her head to where her was

Loralai look at Dean as he scanned the mass of people looking for Rory she assumed

"I thought everything was ok and you guys are friends now"

"So did I but yesterday was kind of weird he was way to touch feely for me and he would not let me pay for anything"

"So you mean it was a date? Or he thought it was?"

"I don't know I didn't get to talk to him much he just kept giving me moon eyes and complementing me!"

"Sweetie I think you should talk to him make sure he understand…"

"I know it's just hard"

Taylor blew the blow horn letting every one know that they had a twenty minute break

"Oh thank god" Rory stopped dancing and leaned on her mom

"Come on lets get some food!"

"Food good! Oh and more Coffee" she pleaded

"Lets go see what Luke can do"

While the made their way to Luke's table Dean spotted them and made his way to them

"Hey" he smiled Goofily at them

"Hi Dean" Loralai smiled politely

"Hi Rory" he moved closer to her

"Oh hi Dean, Mom I'm going to go find Lane I'll be back soon"

"Ok babe you know where you know where to find me"

She started to make her way to the exit when Dean stopped her

"I'll go with you" he offered

"It's ok really I'll be fine" she began walking away. He began fallowing her

"What Kind of a boyfriend would I be if let you wonder off alone"

Rory stopped she had realized two things. One was that Jess and Shane were standing right in front of her making out like mad while they made their way out, and the other thing is Dean had just said BOYFRIEND.

"Ughhh, you mean friend?" she corrected while she walked away again trying to avoid Jess and bleached bimbo. 'Does she actually expect people to believe she was born with that hair color' she thought as she passed them and walked out the doors real fast Dean hot on her tail.

"Oh yeah" he laughs nervously

She looked over she shoulder and shook her head "I gotta find Lane" and walked away leaving Dean standing there.

Rory reached the table and looked for Lane. It look pretty busy which was surprising considering that the Egg Salad sandwiches were made everything but eggs. She was about you ask Mrs. Kim were Lane was when she saw Dean jogging to where she was.

"Wow you are fast" he laughed and threw his arm over she shoulders

She was about to shrug it off and tell Dean to leave her alone when she heard Mrs. Kim talking to her.

"Rory" Mrs. Kim said with her usual sharp voice

"Hey Mrs. Kim is Lane still here?" she asked hoping that she still was

"Yes, she is getting more bread. She be back soon" she answered handing a couple some sandwiches

Rory saw and opportunity and took it " Oh, I'm sure she needs help" she started "I'll go help her" she turned around and walked out before Dean could say anything .

Once outside she saw Lane walking with her arms full of loafs of bread.

"Oh God Lane!" she ran towards her and took a few loaves out of her arms and walked with her

"What's the matter?" she asked concerned

"Dean he is acting way to fucking weird! I don't know why I never noticed these things before!"

"Woooh slow down! What happened"

"Well first he is all clingy, he cant let me do anything on my own! He want to baby me all the time and he is still acting like we are dating!"

She groaned " I cant believe I didn't notice any of these things sooner!" she sighed "What's even worse is that I actually thought I loved him!" she looked over at Lane to see her laughing

"This is so not funny! Breaking up with him when we were dating was bad enough! Its going to be worse when we are not EVEN dating!"

"I'm sure it's not like that, he is probably glad that you guys are on speaking terms again" she offered

Half way there they saw someone walking towards them it was Dean. Rory just rolled her eyes and Lane looked a little confused .

"You guys took long so I came to check on you" he took the break from Rory's arms

She looked at Lane and rolled her eyes. "SEE he is psycho, I was not even gone two minutes!" she hissed

Dean turned around "What? Did you say something?"

"No, nothing" she kept walking

Lane bit her bottom lip, she had a feeling things were not going to go well today, she just hoped that Rory would be ok.

"Ahh good , you are back! Get back to work there are a lot of people!" Mrs. Kim barked when she saw them again

"Yes Mama"

Rory was leaning agents the table eating a sandwich tuning out what ever boring story Dean was telling and wishing for Taylor to blow the fog horn so she could get away form Dean.

"It was amazing Ror you should have been there!" he laughed

"Yeah, I guess" she put down her sandwich and straitened up

At that exact moment Jess and Shane walk up to the table

"Hello all" Jess said sarcastically

"What do you want?" Dean growled and quickly pulled Rory close to him and wrapped his arm around her

Jess just looked at them and pulled Shane closer to him and picked up a sandwich "What's it to you shop buy?"

"Everything, you don't belong here! So why don't you just leave?"

By now Rory was screaming on the inside she wanted to smack Dean and break his arm that was around her.

Rory opened her mouth to say something but she heard the fog horn .

She unwrapped Deans arm from around her, picked up her half eaten sandwich and said "Excuse me would you " and left with out another word

Dean watched her leave then turned back to Jess

"Look I don't know why you have this strange fascination with my girlfriend but it ends now!" he growled

Jess handed Shane his sandwich and replied "Girlfriend? You mean Ex don't you?"

"No! I mean Girlfriend she doesn't know any better . We belong together! And she is to nice to tell you to piss off! But I'm not so leave right now!

Jess let go of Shane and stepped closer to him, he may have been taller and bigger but Jess knew he could handle him no problem.

"It's a free country…I don't have to leave if I don't want to"

"I'll make you! I'm giving you one more chance! Leave or I'll"

"Or you'll what?"

Dean clenched his fists and was about to punch him when all of the sudden a sandwich appeared in between them.

"SANDWICH!" Lane asked trying to avoid any conflict

Dean smiled at her and took it. He mumbled a quick word of thanks. When he turned back Jess was already gone.

Ok there you have it… let me know what you think…I would have had it up sooner but I just got so busy I kept putting I off but any way here it is and don't 4get to R&R!


	5. Dance Off Part II

I know I know its been ages but I have just been so busy with life that I have not had time to update but I promise to update wayyyy sooner now! So enjoy and don't forget to Review!!!

Disclaimer: You know how it goes… not mine bla bla bla bla

"There you are! I was beginning to worry!" Lorelai said

"Sorry had a little run in with Dean" Rory shook her head and looped her arm around her mothers

"I'm all ears babe" Lorelai told her as the headed back on to the dance floor.

"Well did you ever notice how clingy and possessive he was?" Rory asked as Lorelai dipped her

"No, not really" she simply said

"Well he is and he is acting really weird I'm a bit creped out" Rory shuddered

"Well I don't think he is creepy" Lorelai said

"What!? MOTHER you are not taking his side are you!? An outraged Rory declared pulling away from her mother.

Lorelai quickly grabbed her arm and spun her before Taylor could give them a D.Q

"No, I'm not DAUGHTER." she started

"Then what do you mean" she asked irritated

"What I mean is that at one point you used to think all those things he used to do was cute" she went on

Rory sighed " I know but he just seems to always be there! I cant move on!!"

"You will babe, trust me things will work out. Everything will be just fine" she smiled

"I hope so." Rory whispered and leaned into her mothers embrace.

Five Hours later

Rory was tired she didn't think she could make it she was leaning into her mother she was half way to la la land when she felt as if she was being watched, she slowly opened her eyes to find Jess staring back at her. He had a look in his eyes, a look that made her think that maybe just maybe he still cared about her and just maybe there is still a chance for them. She quickly turned away from him looked at her mother.

"Mom I cant dance any more" Rory confessed sleepily

"What!? No Rory come on please you have to help me win this! We cant let Kirk win again!!"

All she got was a grumble from her.

"Come on Baby if you help me win this I'll…I'll…I'll take you shopping my treat!"

At that Rory Perked up a bit she picked her head up and asked "Anything?"

"Yes anyyyy…" her sentence was cut short when the heel of her shoe broke off.

"What!? Now this can not be happening!" Lorelai panicked

"I told you not to buy those shoes" Rory laughed weakly on her mothers shoulder

"Well the sales lady said they were new!"

"Yeah in the 1960's!!!"

"Crap! Oh oh oh I still have my time out card! I'll get Luke to help me with this and you keep dancing!"

"Noooo if you go I'll fall I cant stand any more I'm tired I have been dancing for 9 hours!"

"I know honey…" she began looking around for a substitute she finally found Jess sitting close by with his face barred in a book. He would have to do she really wanted to win this and pushed her feeling for him aside.

"Jess! Jess!" she began calling him

He popped his head out of his book and looked around to see who was calling him.

"Jess over here!" Lorelai waved him over

Jess closed his book and made his way over to Lorelai and Rory.

Rory was already half asleep in her mothers arms.

"You Called?" he asked in his monotone voice

"Yes! You have to help me! I need you to stay here and finish dancing with Rory!"

"Yeah, wish I could help you but I'm not much of a dancer" she shrugged

"Please you don't have much to do all you have to do is hold her up and she doesn't weigh that much any way and keep moving"

"Yeah well I don't think she would be thrilled about me taking over"

"Jess! Look at her she out like a light bulb! Please just help me out this one time!!!"

Jess finally caved "You really want to win this thing don't you?" he asked as Lorelai passed Rory over into Jess's arms

"You have no idea! Ok I'll be right back! Now I want you to promise me what ever you do you will not stop dancing!!!"

"Yeah sure what ever"

"No!! I need to promise me! She looked him in the eye.

"Yeah ok I promise"

"Ok good" and with that she pulled out her time out card and went of looking for Luke

Jess looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms and smiled she looked adorable. She had a pout on her lips and was snuggling closer into him, he could definitely get used to this.

He began to sway from side to side and hum a little just loud enough for Rory to hear and stay asleep.

A few minutes had passed by and Lorelai had yet to retune. And Rory seemed to still be in a coma.

Jess just kept watching her and thought that she had never looked so peaceful as she did in that moment just resting in his arms. He wished he could have this moment forever.

He sighed and rested his head on the top of hers inhaling the sweet sent of Rory. "You have no idea what you do to me" he whispered into her ear.

She began to stir a bit. "Jess…" she murmured she began moving her face from side to side

Jess stiffened a bit not know how she would react to being in his arms.

She lifted her head a bit looked around trying to remember where she was

"Mom?"

Jess bit is lip "Hey" he greeted

"Jess?!?!" she pulled back surprised

"Sorry your mom dragged me into this." he explained

She raised an eyebrow "what do you mean?!"

"Well the heel of her shoe broke and she needed to get if fixed and you were all sleeping beauty so she

needed some one to help you out…" he went on

"Oh what did Shane think about it?" she asked

"She didn't mind considering she has been passed out for the past 3 hours" he looked over at her still sleeping in the same spot he left her

"Oh. Well you must have tired her out." she said a bit harshly

"Excuse me?! What do you mean by that?" he asked losing his cool a bit.

"Every time I see you guys you seem to have your tongue shoved down her throat and pushed up against

something" she flashed a half asses grin.

"Excuse me!?"

"The whole making out in public thing is getting kind of old. why don't you just get a room, or a park bench or a tree or even a strategically placed telephone pole or a probable suffice!" she said

"Hey! just because your boyfriend is and asshole and your not getting any action don't start talking shit about me!" he said in a low voice that sent chills down her back

Rory dropped her arms "Your and ass" she hisses and turned to walk off but was stopped when Jess grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to him.

"What do you think you are doing!?" a very brassed off Rory asked

"I never break my promises! And your mother made me promise whatever happened that we don't stop dancing!" he told her holding her tighter.

"Since when do you care about keeping your promise to my mother whom I may remind you do don't even get along with." she pointed out

"Yeah well you didn't see the look in her eyes" he closed his eyes and shuddered

Rory just stood there trying to figure out what was going on in his head .

Jess looked at her and was trying to figure out what was going on

"Rory I'm sorry I…." Jess started but was stopped when a very angry Dean pulled him away

"Rory want is going on!?" he asked his face turning red

"Dean what are you still doing here!?" Rory said frustrated

"What do you mean what am I doing here?! I'm your boyfriend I came here to see you and be supportive!"

he explained

"DEAN!!! We are not a couple anymore! We broke up!!! Remember!?"

"Rory, lets be honest here we are meant to be together…we are perfect"

"No! Stop Right there Dean! We do not belong together! We are not perfect and most importantly there is no US!" she said pointing between the two of them

His face fell. He then turned to face Jess "It's because of him! Isn't it! It's because of this jerk! You have been cheating on me with this pathetic asshole! I guess everyone was right about you, you are nothing but a slu…"

"Hey!" Jess warned in a sharp voice

Rory just looked at him she walked up closer to him and slapped his across the face so hard that everyone stopped what they were doing to watch and see what was going on.

"Don't you ever come near me again Dean, you are not the man I though you were" she looked him up and down

"You are just a pathetic sorry excuse of boy! I cant believe I actually thought I was in love with you!" she looked him up and down "and for the record I never cheating on you Dean" she smirked leaned in a bit closer and said "But I have made out with Jess a couple of times" Dean wore a look of shock on his face

Rory chuckled a bit walked away with her head held high.

"Everyone was right about you " he called after her.

Rory kept walking and just raised her hand waved it at him

"You never will be anything but a whore!" he called out before she walled out of the gym

Dean felt a tap on his shoulder he turned around and made contact with Jess's fist.

He quickly placed his hands over his now bleeding nose.

"Son of a bitch!!" he cursed

"Yeah you really are" he spat "and if I were you I would think about staying out Rory's life for good or you will end up with more then a broken nose!" he threatened and with that he took after Rory.

Jess found her sitting in "their" spot as he liked to call it.

He stood their just looking at her he didn't know what to say all he knew is that he needed to see if she was ok.

"Are you just going to stand there all night or are you actually going to say something?" she turned around and faced him.

"I…I just wanted to see if you were ok?" he shuffled his feet from side to side

"Don't I look ok?" she answered back

"He's a jerk, he should have never said what he did."

"Yeah well he did and doesn't change the fact that he turned out to be a complete ass but I really don't mind because I'm over him" she said softly.

Jess just stood there looking at her.

"And you don't have to say I told you so." she looked away back into the water

Jess was shocked he didn't really think that she was over him but he suddenly realized that she had changed, but she was still Rory.

"I'll be right back" he promised and began to walk away

"Where are you going? She asked

Jess turned back to look at her while he asked her an important question.

"Are you really over Dean?" he finally asked holding his breath

Rory smiled "Yes, I'm really over Dean"

"Ok then I have something I need to do"

She smiled at him and Jess could not help but smile too she looked so incredible her hair framing and dancing across her face. Rory tuned back to face the water and began to think that things would finally work out just like her mom said it would.

Ok people there it is more on the way!! don't 4 get to review!! And again sorrrrrrrrrry about taking so long! Happy Holidays people!

Risma


End file.
